(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved structure of a laundry net pocket for a washing machine, and more particularly, to one that provides a supported cubic space to prevent lint, wrinkle and shrinkage of the laundry.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
While there are diversified of garments and apparatus available in the market today, those garments and apparatus are made of lighter, softer and finer fibers thanks to advanced technology, and various types of cleaning agents have been developed. However, smaller laundry, e.g., bra, underwear and pantyhose usually are put into a laundry net pocket before being put into a washing machine. Said laundry net pocket of the prior art is essentially of a sewn net pocket having an opening provided with, a zipper for access.
However, the laundry in the net pocket is vulnerable to get tangled that prevents a genuinely cleaning of the laundry. As a result, the primay purpose of the net pocket is supposed to help clean the laundry. Instead, the laundry gets more lint and can not be effectively cleaned to create more problems for the consumer. Therefore, an improved structure of the net pocket is possible and required.
The primary purpose of the present invention is to provide a laundry net pocket for a washing machine that has the laundry net pocket supported by a support frame comprised of multiples of tube adapted with connectors to offer a cubic space to accommodate the laundry that prevents it from being tangled it for effectively cleaning. To achieve the purpose, an improved structure of a laundry net pocket is comprised of multiples of support tubes, connectors and a net pocket. Those support tubes are inserted on the inner side of the sewn beams inside the net pocket and are connected at its both ends with connectors to form a cubic net pocket for containing the laundry. The laundry net pocket effectively protects the laundry without creating lint and prevents the laundry from being tangled, particularly applicable to the washing of cotton, nylon, T/C clothes, bra, underwear and pantyhose.
The foregoing object and summa provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts.
Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon maldng reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.